Covers have been provided for protecting transmission cables from abrasion and shielding them against unwanted electrical noises. Typically, these covers have included heavy material having a zipper or other mechanical closures making them relatively rigid and cumbersome in jacketing transmission cables and routing them in use. With the advent of more sophisticated electronics such as in computer, tele-communications, and missile systems, sensitive transmission cables having multiple conductors transmitting high frequency signals with rapid rise times have been required in which slight electrical and electromagnetic noises can be harmful. There is a need for an electromagnetic shielded sleeve for conduit applications.